Movement
by robspace54
Summary: The counselor essentially gave up on them, and then Martin and Louisa had their heart-to-heart dinner cancelled when Martin went missing. Now that Martin and Louisa have 'gone home' together, what happens next? This is a sequel to my fanfic 'Taking Care' plus a parallel story to 'When Colin Met Nefertari.' This starts the next day after the end of Doc Martin Series 7.
1. Chapter 1

Movement

By Robspace54

 **Doc Martin is owned by Buffalo Pictures. This story is a work of fan fiction and in way presumes any ownership of, or intrusion upon, any of the rights of the copyright holders of Doc Martin, the story lines, or the characters.**

 _This is a sequel to my fanfic, 'Taking Care' plus a parallel story to 'When Colin Met Nefertari.' This all happens the next day after the end of Doc Martin Series 7 episode titled, 'The Doctor Is Out.'_

 _The counselor essentially gave up on them, and then Martin and Louisa had their heart-to-heart dinner cancelled when Martin went missing. Now that he and Louisa have 'gone home' together, what happens next?_

Carrying several folded cartons, a package of wrapping paper, and a roll of tape I made my way to Squeeze Belly Alley, got through the choke point and finally stood at the door of "Smuggler's Rest." I unlocked the door and opened it, when the door opposite flew open and Louisa's newest teacher accosted me.

"Oh Doc, hi!"

Sighing I turned to face the blonde woman. "Hello."

She stared at me. "Oh. Busy?"

I looked down at the cartons in my hands. "Yes."

She licked her lips.

Obviously, she wanted something. "You need something?" I said, trying not to growl at her, but I wasn't half successful.

She squirmed. "I have… well… it's…"

Another needy villager. I glanced at my watch, "Go on."

She threw a thumb over her shoulder. "In my kitchen." Turning away from me, she went inside her home.

"Gawd." I put my items down, closed my door and followed her into her house.

Her daughter sat there reading a book and she looked up. "Hello Doctor Ellingham."

I nodded at her wondering what her mother needed.

"In here," she called out from the kitchen.

I followed her voice, noting that unlike the hovel across the street I'd been living in, at least there was sufficient headroom here, but I knew that from my previous visits.

The woman pointed to a large jar sitting on a table. "That."

A large glass jar, filled with appeared to be sliced peaches, was displayed. "It's a jar."

She crossed her thin arms. "I need help getting… the lid… off."

It was about four inches in diameter and stood six inches tall. "It's a preserve jar."

"And sealed tighter than a virg… uhm, yeah." She grinned and tossed her short hair. "I can't, uhm, have it, er, _get_ it off. The lid." She waved her hands ineffectually over the thing. "I tried hot water, I tried one of those rubber thingies…" She shrugged. "No luck, but then I recalled that you live across the way." She lifted her bandaged hand. "This didn't help either."

The daughter was suddenly by my side. "Mum's not very strong."

"How's her hearing?" I whispered to the child. "Improved?"

She shook her head in the negative.

I stared at the woman. "Look, this isn't…" Then I recalled her Meniere's disease, along with her partial deafness and tinnitus.

She stared at me with an appealing look.

I searched for her name. "Andrea…"

"Erica," the kid prompted me. "And I'm Bernie."

"Miss… uhm, Erica…"

"Holbrook." The girl stage whispered.

"Look Miss Holbrook. Just why did you call me in here?" From the way she was licking her lips and posing, it was _not_ about the jar. She batted her eyes at me. Oh God. I've seen Mrs. Tishell do that and that pushy hotel owner. Then I stopped myself wondering. Louisa does this when she wants us to get _closer_. "No!"

The woman sighed. "Look, I know that you and Louisa have been having - that is - you've been living apart."

I gulped. "Yes. But…" her face was flushed, I could smell pungent perfume, and the way she was now standing inches away from me and getting closer was sending me a clear message.

She batted her eyes and licked her lips. "And since we're neighbors," she whispered once more. "Oh hell, I don't know. Dinner?" She lifted her undamaged hand to stroke mine and I felt a flush of not only indignation but also humiliation.

I picked up the jar, clamped my hands around the glass and the lid and twisted the top off. "No. Here." I gave her the jar and walked towards the door, but I stopped to address the daughter. "Thank you for stopping the violin practice."

The child grinned at me. "Never liked doing it anyway."

I got outside then swiftly entered my rental property. Safe behind my own door, I shook my head. "What is it with these people?" I slipped off my jacket, hung it on a kitchen chair and set to work.

In short order, I had my few kitchen utensils, pots, and dishes packed. I was cleaning the counter when there was knock on the door.

Opening it I found PC Penhale peering in at me. "What?"

He smiled. "Ah! Doctor. You're… packing."

"Yes?"

"I bet you could use some help," he stated.

I looked around the small room, which combined both tiny kitchen and sitting rooms. "No."

He wedged himself through the narrow door, ducking his head. "Let me?" he held out his arms towards a packed carton.

Louisa's words rung in my head. 'Don't be a stranger Martin, try to let people get just a teeny bit closer to you.' I examined Penhale whi had a goofy grin on his wide mouth. I took a deep breath. "Oh, alright," I gave way. "My car is just at the end of the lane. You can take these cartons."

Joe smiled, the way he does with the half-mad look of his. "After your ordeal and all." He picked up the box. "Heavy. But I suspect you know how to pack efficiently."

That was a compliment. "Done it a few times." Joe blinked rapidly, so I said, "About the…"

His eyes flashed darkly. "That Witten family," he shook his head. "A bit different they are."

"The husband's in hospital and both wife and son have been referred for psychiatric exams."

Joe became animated. "I don't think they'll be trussing up people anytime soon. I mean, after, uhm, what… they did. If _only_ my Taser had been charged. That would have stopped 'em." He smiled. "And that's why I got it charged right now." He glanced down at an empty holster on his policeman's belt. "Oops, it must be back in the station on the charger."

Yes, the Witten's had captured me; holding me against my will. The husband was ill, and the wife sick with worry. The son was clearly following his mum's lead; but both of them were a bit deranged. But when I thought about it, Louisa had done essentially the same. She'd marched into a strange situation to deal with barmy people, all to find me; and in the end to help me out of a jam.

"Penhale, they're not criminals."

"Well what are they then Doc? Just the usual off-kilter villagers? Right barking mad if you ask me."

I found it ironic that an agoraphobic insecure policeman was diagnosing other people. "The wife was desperate."

"And that can drive us to do mad things, right?"

I crossed the room and picked up the photo of me, Louisa, and James. I stared at for a few seconds before I packed it safe into a box, wrapped in paper.

"Good picture that one," Joe said as he tried to both carry the box and get the door open. "Your James Henry is a treasure."

"He is," I whispered, then I went to the door and opened it. Joe smiled so I told him, "Joe, thank you."

"It's nothing. Always ready to help a citizen; and besides we need you. You're our GP."

I shook my head. "I don't mean about the fetching and carrying. About…"

"Oh, the Witten thing. Doing my duty. And I'm always on duty – twenty-four seven." He stared at me for a few seconds.

I ignored the fact that it was Louisa who by her bold action defused most of the situation yesterday. "No, I mean it. If you and Louisa hadn't come when you had?" I felt my stomach lurch as I said it. That Witten boy was dangerous and he'd scared me more than I was ready to admit. And his mother had a couple of bats in her belfry as well. But as I had just said to myself, they were _desperate_. What would you do Martin Christopher Ellingham if you were desperate enough? But I have, performed emergency surgery on my own wife (and the health board was still mulling that over – to punish or praise?), after a crazy dash to the airport…

Joe stood there like he was waiting for me to say more. "Thank you for, ahem, getting me out of that jam," I said, although it was Louisa who really was the hero, and not our village cop.

He smiled at me. "Doc, what are friends for?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Advice**

My teeth clamped together when he said it. Penhale for a friend? The man was so… so… bloody _irritating_.

He winked at me. "Right?"

Just what I needed; our mad village PC for a friend.

He went through the narrow door with the carton. "Be right back."

I listened as he grunted and groaned getting himself through the narrow passage outside with the box. I had turned to pack up my few books on the shelves, when I heard a thump and a tinkle of crushed crockery. "Oops," I heard him exclaim. I closed my eyes as I imagined the damage. "Idiot," I said under my breath.

Joe stuck his head back inside. "Sorry, Doc… it must have slipped," he said sorrowfully. "Those cartons ought to have warning labels printed on them. They're not safe."

I took a deep breath trying not to scream at the infuriating fool.

"Got a broom?" he asked grinning.

I could only point to the corner where a broom was visibly wedged behind the bin.

"Right," he said as he got the broom and hefted it. "I'll just go and clean it up." He looked back. "Sorry Doc. Accidents happen."

After he was gone, I realized that Joe was right. Accidents do happen. It wasn't Joe's fault that he got kicked in the head by a horse, or that Bert Large couldn't run a business to save his life. That made me think. Surely neither of them would have chosen how their lives turned out.

Perhaps it was also not anyone's fault that I had developed haemophobia and ended up in Portwenn.

Too soon Joe came back. "Ah, working on the books." He picked one up off the table and stared at it. " 'Disorders of the Psyche – a 21st Century Review', " he read aloud. "Any good?" He started to riffle the pages.

I took it from him. "Informative."

"Hm."

I added the book to the others in the carton. "It discusses current disorders from a modern perspective, doing away with all the voodoo mumbo-jumbo of anything written before 1990."

"Ah." He laughed. "Now I wonder what they'd write about me nowadays?"

This was a too-perfect opportunity to delve into his mental makeup, or lack of it, but instead I closed the carton and taped the flaps closed.

Joe studied the ceiling for a moment, looked around at the bare shelves, the two suitcases at the foot of the ladder, and then focused on me. "Moving back home then? Or?" He shrugged. "Elsewhere?"

"Yes, moving."

"Which is it? I mean none of my business…"

I sighed. "Right you are, and it's none of your business."

"Doc, we're a small village." He nodded. "And people will find out soon enough."

I glared at him and the look on his face wilted.

But he said, "Stands to reason."

"What does?"

"You and Louiser… all this time… together but living apart? Might be time for you to move back in, I think." He smiled. "After yesterday - the kidnapping – Louiser was very upset. When we drove out to the farm she told me how she didn't think that'd you'd have run off. That something bad had happened instead." He smiled. "And she was right."

I turned my back to him, but what he said next made me look sharply at him.

"Doc? I need some advice. Uhm, _love_ advice."

"God," I muttered quietly.

"You're married, got a child, the whole bit and you have – well… experience. Man of the world."

"Is this a medical issue? Because if it is, make an appointment, for heaven's sake."

He took a step towards me so I had to turn to face him. "I'm kinda, well, you see… me and somebody, uhm, we're…"

Oh please no, do not ask me for advice to the lovelorn! Not only do I get embarrassed by such things, but for too long I've been rubbish at relationships. "I'm not qualified to give you any useful advice, uhm, unless it's about contraception or disease prevention."

He threw up his hands. "Doc it's the age thing. Me… I'm a lot older. People will talk – robbing the cradle, you know?" he frowned. "You know how people can talk."

Oh yes, I did. I nodded. "Right. How _old_ is this, uhm, person?"

He smiled. "About thirty, I think."

"And they are amenable to this, uhm that is, is this relationship reciprocated?"

He smiled and nodded vigorously. "Oh my word, yes. She's very – uhm – _keen_." From the way he stressed the word it was obvious that deed was done, or nearly so, and Joe was now head-over-heels. Cupid could be harsh.

"I see."

"I think that Mags, my ex, maybe thought that she and I might get back together," he chuckled and rubbed his hands together. "But Doc, it's been so long, you know. I mean my natural good looks normally draws the ladies in like flies – have to give 'em a stern _warning_ to keep 'em away!"

From the way he was grinning he clearly believed his own words. What did he expect me to tell him?

"But with her…" His face fell, and he wiped at one eye. "Dusty in here. But she's…"

I held up my hands. "Penhale, I don't need to know…"

"Doc it's Janice Bone."

"Who?"

"You know her, right well. She's your child minder – Janice."

"Oh." Wonderful. Now we'll have Joe hanging about the house while she's taking care of James Henry. "Ahem, just don't let it interfere with her work, or with yours."

He grinned. "No worries. Scout's honor, not that I was a Boy Scout, but I get the idea."

I braced myself. "So what sort of advice are you looking for?'

He bit his lip. "I'd feel funny going to the Chemist and asking Mrs T for advice about the… _you know_."

From the way he fidgeted I got the idea. God – still he was asking for medical advice. "Joe, you and she ought to discuss this before _anything_ happens. About the..."

"Right. That's why I'm asking." His face looked stiff. "It's been a long time, and I'd not want to do _nothing_ wrong."

Or be unprepared I thought. "Right." So I told him what I knew about various products, effectiveness, and cost.

So Joe, being Joe, took out his pad and a pencil and began to take notes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Shifting It**

Soon thereafter, Penhale got a call on his radio, and he listened as Dispatch told him about a problem due to cows on the Coastal Path. It sounded to me that trekkers had been cornered by a herd of the smelly animals.

"Right! 3021 out." Joe grinned gleefully. "Duty calls," he told me. "Best be off. You never know what cattle might do! Mad Cow Disease might be rampant!"

"Mad Cow…" I started to say.

"Doc you can give me a medical lecture – after." He rushed out the door at full speed.

"The man's lucky he can function at all," I muttered as I closed the door.

The kitchen was empty, but for a bottle of spray cleanser and a kitchen roll. The books had been packed, along with my clock, the picture of my family, and the lamps. Suitcases were now in the boot of my car, and after going upstairs I searched through the tiny built-in wardrobe and the dresser, ensuring all were empty. My bed clothes and towels were neatly folded and stacked, so I picked them up, scanned the room one last time, being quite glad to not see this hovel again.

I slowly came down ladder, this time (at least) remembering to tip my head well to the side avoiding a vicious blow to the forehead.

I was actually relishing the quiet after Penhale's exit, so I sat down for a moment. I hated this place, what it meant, or worse, what it may have become. And now?

This morning I awoke at seven o'clock, which was strange for me to wake so late. Louisa had me wrapped in a bearhug; on her side, her front hard against my hip, but I gingerly lifted her sleeping arm and leg off me and made my way to the toilet. I peeked into James's room, where he was still snoring. He lay on his front, with his legs pulled up, and his bottom in the air.

I got back into our bed, and Louisa opened her eyes as I slid back into place on my back.

"Martin? I dreamt…" Her arm reached over to encircle me. "Here you are." She still lay on her side and a knee lifted to fold me close.

Fortunately, I had not dreamed at all, although there was a faint impression that I _had_ dreamed – something about that vicious black dog. "Hmph."

Louisa snuggled closer. "Humph?"

"Nothing." Her body was pressed against mine, especially in her groin area.

She brushed her hair away from her face. "Time?"

"About seven."

"You're not opening surgery today, are you?"

"No." I found my hand reaching for hers and she wrapped it in her fingers.

"James?"

"Sleeping."

"I'll go into school late today."

"Oh?"

"Well, er, you might need me."

My wrists were still sore from the farmers twine which had held me captive. "I'm fine," I said.

She rested her head against my shoulder. "Glad you're here." Then she kissed my neck. "Loo." Then she got up and went to the toilet.

In a few minutes, she returned and slipped back into bed rolling onto her side and hugging me. "Love you."

I kissed her forehead, but was unable to speak. Yes, Louisa I am here. Her breathing got slower and slower and I listened as she fell back to sleep.

I must have slept as well, for next I knew the sun was shining I the window and James was calling from his room.

Louisa sat up sharply. "Gosh! It's James." She rolled away from me, made to throw her legs out of bed, then stopped ad twisted to look back at me.

"What?" Her expression seemed – thoughtful.

Her eyelids fluttered and she bit her lip, then she leaned over and kissed me on the lips. "You know…"

"Know what?"

She smiled. "Later." Then she got up and I followed her to James room to get him up for the day.

I was sorting through the last few bits when there was a scratch at the door. Sighing, I opened it. Buddy, Aunt Joan's ex-dog stared up at me. I looked but there was no one standing outside. The dog sat there, mouth open in the way that dogs pant, as if he expected something.

"What do you want?' I asked it. "Smelly animal," I grumbled. "Shoo."

The dog stood, made a circle and then stepped back, as if he was waiting for me.

"Go!"

It woofed at me but didn't move off.

"Stupid, smelly animal." I stamped my foot.

It woofed once more, backed up, and then sat down, staring at me, tail flopping side to side.

I closed the door on it. "Imbecilic animal." After that interruption, I checked all the drawers, then picked up the bed linens and towels, carried them outside, and shut the door firmly, locking it. "Good riddance," I muttered at the closed door. Yes, I said to myself, things were different; a new chapter it seemed, or so I hoped.

"Woof!" The irksome dog lay a few feet away, then he got to his feet, tail wagging like mad.

"What do you want?" I asked it. "Shoo. Go AWAY!"

The dog stood its ground.

"God." I went to my car, put the sheets and towels on the front seat, then got in and drove to surgery. In the rear view mirror I saw the mongrel running after my car, so I pressed on the accelerator to get away from it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Welcome**

At my house, I was unloading the car when the dog showed up, panting mightily. "Go AWAY!" I told it, but it just sat down and licked its paw. "Stupid animal." I decided to ignore it as I took my things inside.

That Janice woman startled when I entered the kitchen. "Doc? You told me you'd be gone a while," she said, guiltily dropped a glossy magazine on the kitchen table.

"Yes. It didn't, ahem, take that long. And… where is James?"

"Nap time. He seemed very clingy this afternoon." She yawned. "But he settled."

I examined her closely. Penhale and her? Well she seemed attractive enough, although her offbeat humor left me cold, but for that matter humor always did. "Thank you for coming over – at short notice."

"Oh, it's fine, really." She checked her watch. "Do you need me any longer?"

I had wished to get my things put away, although with James napping it would be difficult, for the clank of pots and dishes might disturb him. "No."

She stood and picked up her handbag. "I do have, well you might say an appointment. Later though."

I could hear Louisa's voice in my head giving me advice to try to be sociable. "Uhm, going out?" I asked and as soon as it came from my mouth I regretted it.

Her face went pink along with the visible skin of her upper arms, chest, and neck. "Yeah. You might call it a date." She licked her lips.

"Hm."

She sighed, but smiled. "Somebody… it's a date."

I picked up a stack of mail where it lay scattered on the counter.

"Sorry, Doc," Janice told me. "James got into it, and… I know how you like things neat and tidy."

Several of the envelopes were bent in half, one was torn open, and my BMJ had the cover half torn away. I suppose my disgust showed.

"I am sorry," she told me. "You know how the little ones can be." It looked like she was bracing herself for a blast for me.

I shuffled the mail so at least the fronts were all facing up and oriented properly. "It's fine – only the post."

"But he tore your medical journal, as well. Little bugger got it before I could stop him."

"No matter."

The girl opened her mouth then said slowly. "O – kay."

I looked around the kitchen which seemed to be in fairly good order. "Thank you for watching him his afternoon. It allowed me to…" I pointed at the cartons on the table.

"You're moving back in then?"

"Obviously."

She picked up her handbag. "So, I can go?"

I nodded.

She got to the door, but stopped. "And how are you?" she asked.

"Fine." I wasn't, but I said it anyway; one of my automatic responses.

"I mean…" she paused. "Louisa was mighty worried when you went missing. Frantic, you know?"

"Hm." I breathed through my nose. "So, you've heard what happened?" I waved a hand towards the window.

"Everybody has." She giggled. "Sorry, Doc. It's not funny. Only…" she shrugged. "What can I say? I'm glad you're alright." She took two steps away from the door, and then kissed me on the cheek. "Louisa's lucky to have you."

Taken aback, I froze. "What are… you… _doing_?"

"Welcome home I guess." She turned to the door. "When I was married – both times – I don't think that either of my guys really cared that much about, well, about me."

She'd been married before, and twice? What was Penhale getting himself into? "I see."

She crossed her arms, to cover her ample chest. "Oh, they wanted, uhm, parts of me…"

"Ah." I could see how some could find her desirable.

She smiled. "But Louisa, well, I could see you – and her – been having problems."

"None…" I bit off the rest of my usual retort. "Yes."

She held up her hand. "You're a fine man, Doc, and Louisa is a fine woman as well," she cleared her throat, "I wish I was as steady as she is."

I looked at the girl, wondering what to say, watching as her eyes filled.

She glanced at her watch. "Better be off." She turned towards the door to leave.

"Surgery will be open tomorrow, so…"

She looked at me over her shoulder. "Right, bright and early." She left but as she opened the door, that blasted dog ran inside.

I stared at the dog, who looked up at me, with wagging tail. "What is it with you? I seem to have a strange attraction to dogs and women." I was pushing it out the door when Louisa arrived, burdened with her computer case, handbag, hobo bag, and several plastic sacks from the co-op.

"Give us a hand?" she asked, so I took the grocery from her. "Thanks. You… _missed_ dinner… the other night." She smiled. "Salmon, a fruit salad, rice, broccoli."

I'd been drugged and tied to a bed by a madwoman and her equally deranged son. "Sound's fine."

She stared at me for a moment. "Martin, why do you have lipstick on your cheek?"

I quickly wiped the spot. "That Janice – apparently felt it necessary to do so. A welcome home apparently."

Louisa smiled. "She was here the other night, when you didn't show up for our dinner. I was too worried to eat, but she ate both our meals."

I shook my head. "What is with…" I stopped. "I suppose she was hungry."

Louisa snickered. "I think…"

The dog sniffed at her shoes.

"Buddy's in the house," she said.

"I was shooing it out, when you arrived."

She put her bags on the table then knelt down to pet the animal. "Hello Buddy."

"Louisa…"

She looked up. "James might like a dog."

"Oh God."

"Angela Sim thinks that Buddy loves you."

"Don't be _ridiculous_." I pushed the dog outside with my foot and then closed the door firmly. "There."

She stood up, washed her hands, faced me, and then wrapped her arms around my waist. "Hi."

I put my arms around her and rested my head against hers. "Hello."

She nestled against me. "Glad you're here."

"I am glad to be home, yes."

She looked up at me with tender eyes. "When Dr. Timoney asked us to make lists…"

Oh God, not that.

Louisa added, "You know, the list of the advantages of not being married?"

I swallowed hard. "A _pointless_ exercise."

She shook her head. "I sat there staring at my pad of paper, and I even numbered it 1 to 10, but…"

I saw her lips quiver and then her eyes filled.

Her hands clutched at my coat. "I couldn't write a thing. It was too… _horrible_ to even think about."

I kissed her forehead. "I couldn't write a thing."

She smiled. "I never will let you go, you know."

"I know." Please don't ever let me go, I thought. Not ever.

"So, here we are."

"Yes." I held her tightly. "You… and me, and James."

"You're home Martin." She kissed me tenderly. "So welcome home."

I hugged her gently, closed my eyes, and just held on. "Love you."

"I love you too," she said, so I kissed her soft mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Moving**

We started preparing our supper, and after a while James awoke with a lusty cry. "Better get him," Louisa said.

I was deep into deboning the salmon with my hands covered in slimy fish fluid. "Might be best if you did."

She left and then quickly returned carrying our son. "And here we are! Look James, your daddy is home." She held him against my shoulder and he put his little arms around my neck, gurgling some nonsense into my ear.

"Hello James," I told him. "I am glad to see you as well."

He stared at me for a moment and then smiled with a gap tooth grin.

Louisa beamed. "All good."

"Yes. But let me get these fillets into the roasting pan."

She pulled James away who whined at his removal. "Come on sweetheart let's get some toys out to play with. Hm?"

She took him into the front room to play while I finished with the fish, put the hob to heat, and got the rice cooker started. I watched while Louisa entertained our son with blocks, which he was stacking very well on his own. She was sitting on the floor with him in her lap, pointing out each block's color, letters, or numbers, so I told her, "I was right, you know."

"Oh?" she replied. "About?"

"I seem to recall saying that you would make a wonderful mother. And you have, er, you are."

"Gosh, we weren't even engaged then," she laughed. "And you seemed quite uncomfortable when you said it. And in public too; out in the street."

I sighed. "It's difficult…" She looked up at me expecting more, but before she could apologize for me I added, "No, I was too, ahem, stuffy."

"That's a good word. Perhaps shy is a better word."

Bloody scared stiff, I think. "I wasn't exactly… _encouraged_ to _display_ emotion as a child."

She smiled. "But you do now."

"And I should have called you when you were away – in Spain."

She nodded. "It wasn't like I exactly gave you a written invitation to do so, did I?" She bit her lip. "Martin, I didn't know what I wanted."

I examined her closely, seeing what I always knew was there. "I too was - nervous… as well as uncertain."

She smiled shyly. "You were giving me room. To decide."

My throat was dry. "It was your choice."

She looked away from me, hugged James and then kissed the top of his head. "I was being selfish. But what about James? And you? Didn't that matter? Was I just concerned about myself?" Then she looked at me. "Maybe I thought if I just took some time away; got some air? But I've never been one to settle."

"Louisa, settling… as you call it… does not necessarily result in good mental health. Anxiety, restlessness, a sense of loss, and nervousness can all lead to actual, physical illness."

"Now you are sounding like your aunt, playing at psychology."

"Louisa, I'm only stating sound medicine."

She sighed. "I know, and seeing my mum didn't make me happy, if that's what you mean."

"I didn't say anything about Eleanor."

"You never asked me about Spain. What went on down there."

I cleared my throat. "No."

"Not the teeniest interested? I was gone for six weeks."

I wondered, but now was not the time to delve. "That day you came back, when you appeared out of nowhere…"

"Right in the middle of your busy surgery with a reception room filled with patients, didn't exactly make for a happy and tender homecoming, did it?"

"All those nosey parkers," I muttered. "But there you were." My chest got tight. "And I sensed that you still needed space."

She nodded. "Yeah I did. Coming back then was like diving into cold water, but not as bad as when I came back to the village from London." She hugged James. "Carrying this little boy inside me."

"That wasn't our finest moment. But seeing you here, after Spain…"

James crawled out of her lap, crossed the room, and dug into his toy basket, pulling out a ball and a toy train, which he proceeded to play with.

Louisa watched our child silently.

"Louisa, I wanted you back, and I had resolved to start counseling."

"Which you did," she said. "Poor Dr. Timoney."

"Why are you concerned about her? You didn't like her."

She shook her. "No, I didn't. Poking around, the way she did, was scary. What if she had done more damage?"

"That's her job Louisa."

"I know. But we made her work quite hard, didn't we?"

I looked at the timer on the hob. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Louisa stood gracefully, touched James' head, who smiled at her, then she came to me, holding out her arms. "I need practice," she whispered. "An affirmation exercise?"

Well Timoney's mumbo-jumbo did get us touching more. "Yes."

She put her arms around my waist. "Hi."

"Hello."

"We never had a proper honeymoon trip." She laid her head against my chest.

I groaned inside. "No. But… if you wanted to… ahem, we could."

She laughed. "We can discuss it." She looked up at me and grinned. "But NO midnight rambles thru a forest."

I didn't rise to the bait; _wood_ , I thought. "Or surgery in our wedding finery."

"What do you suppose happened to Bellamy; the farmer."

"Likely still screaming at foxes at midnight."

That made her laugh. "A joke. Very good, Martin. And what do you suppose might have happened if the chimney hadn't been blocked in the lodge?" Her right hand slid between my jacket and shirt and began to stroke my back. "Hm?"

"I suppose… ahem… but that dolt Bert drove away with our luggage."

She shook her head. "And Morwenna had packed my newest and laciest nightgown; I found it in the case she packed for me." Her hand started to run in longer strokes from over my kidneys down to my belt and a bit below. She grinned some more. "But it was in the boot of the limo, so - no nightwear, right?"

"We'd have had to rough it, as you said."

Her hand now slid below my belt and I reached back to stop her from _further_ _exploring_. "Uh, Louisa… dinner first."

She looked at me wide-eyed. "Oh? What are you plans, for later? An evening filled by medical journals? I'm sure it's all very fascinating."

I glanced at the timer. "Dinner will be ready soon. Then James will need some playtime, a few books and his bath…" I gulped. "And?"

"And then us to bed," she breathed into my face. "It's been… gosh, do you realize how long it's been since we? Uhm, you know."

We had slept in the same bed last night, but it was just that - we had slept - and nothing more. "It was before you were hit by the car."

She kissed my cheek. "And with a broken collar bone, followed by brain surgery, and then a trip to sunny Spain where I had to hear from mum everyday how horrible you were, and what a huge mistake I made marrying you…" She stopped. "And then I came back and made you move out."

I shrugged, but I could tell her exactly how many weeks and days it had been.

She tipped her head to one side. "So my dear husband, it has been far too bloody long."

I tried to smile at her. "Agreed."

She kissed me again. "Yes."

So we ate, did the washing up, played with James (he had developed great affinity in stacking blocks), we fed him a snack, and then together we bathed our son. And in the background of these domestic activities, there was the thought that we would sleep together, in every sense of the word.

By the time we got James into PJs, and then had plowed through two books: 'The Rabbit Who Went to the Moon,' and 'The Little Engine That Could,' James was yawning and rubbing his eyes.

Louisa carried him up to his room, as I stood in the doorway watching her lay him down, his head drooping in sleep. She looked at me. "Martin, aren't you going to say goodnight to him?"

So I leaned over the rails of his cot and planted a kiss on his head. "Good night son, sleep well." She tucked the toy purple dinosaur into the crook of his arm and he hugged it tightly.

Louisa put her arm around me, looking down at James. "I was afraid I'd lost this; and you."

"You haven't," I whispered to her. "Not ever."

"Good," she said. She took my hand and led me to the hall, leaving James' door ajar. "Now…"

"Yes."

She smiled, a bit nervously, it looked to me. "I'll just get ready for bed, shall I?"

I nodded. "Yes that would be… good, I'll… just check the doors."

We stared at one another for long moments, and then hugged and kissed.

My heart was pounding and I felt her pulse thudding against my chest.

Finally she spoke. "Right."

"I…"

"Shhh," she touched my mouth. "No words needed."

I turned towards the stair.

Martin?" she asked.

"Louisa?"

"At least I feel like I've come home. Moving back as it were."

"Oh, yes. And I as well."

She reached out her right hand so I took it. She whispered, "Don't be long."

I went downstairs and locked up, making sure the Answerphone was activated, but I turned off my mobile. I heard water running in the bathroom above and then soft footsteps.

"Martin?" she called down the stairs.

"Yes, coming," I said then I went upstairs to make love to my wife.

 **= = = The End = = =**

 **I wanted to finish this before Series 8 premiered and I did. Yay!**

 **Rob**


End file.
